The Apple of My Eye
by twinkletoesnelly
Summary: Sandy with a little help from Seth decides to treat Kirsten to a night she'II never forget. For all you Kandy lovers out there with little bit of SethSummer! Enjoy!chapter3 up
1. Chapter 1

Sandy had not ever really got over the fact that he had forgotten their anniversary, especially their 20th anniversary two years ago. It was so unlike him, yes he had been under pressure form the mass of things being flung in his direction but to forget that he had been married to the most perfect person in the world for twenty spectacular years was unforgivable. He knew it was one of many mistakes that Kirsten had forgiven but not forgotten, so he decided after all the drama involving the Newport group the previous year and the fact he had almost lost her again he had to do something to show her that he didn't take her for granted. He had been racking his brains for a while now trying to decide on something that would rock her world. There was no point brining her to some fancy restaurant to wine and dine her, which just wasn't special that was ordinary to her. Plus after he had decided to go back to the Public Defenders office their relationship had gone from being on thin ice to solid again and that was due to the fact they went out on dates together all the time. So he need something different, something that would prove to Kirsten that she had been right putting up with him for all these years. A distance phone ringing intercepted his thoughts

'Hey Dad I'm just gonna head over to Providence to visit Summer this weekend. I've convinced Ryan to come with me. She needs our support at some rally.That ok?'

'Yeah sure. Have fun'

'Thanks'

'Wait Seth can I ask you something'

'Sure Dad as long as it ahs nothing to with your sex life or mine'

'I promise I'II keep it PG'

'Dad….. Fine fire away'

'I wanna do something for your mother, you know surprise her with some Sandy Cohen charm'

'I thought you and mom were doing good, I mine really good at the moment with all the time and early nights you've been spending together.'

'Hey you noticed?'

'Dad don't get me wrong the idea of you and mom doing it makes me reel but it's a lot better then when you were barely speaking to each other. And I'II only say this once and it's not to be repeated I'm glad that the moral centre of the universe is back.'

'Well you know son I hope Summer will be able to put up with you like Kirsten has with me.'

'I hope so but anyway you need a master plan. I dunno Dad an Imax movie. Sharks can be romantic?'

'Seth I was thinking something mind-blowing, unforgettable not a documentary which would cause her to rest her eyes if you know what I mean'

'Well then why don't you remind her of why she dated you in the first place. Show her some of that poor struggling self-righteous attitude that won her over. Speaking from experience now my old man you must have done something pretty amazing to grab the attention of Newport's very on Princess'.

Then it came to him, he could pretend they were on their first date again and funny enough looking at the calendar in front of him he noticed that October 3rd was next Saturday twenty five years to the day they had met. Kirsten would have to be impressed that he would remember the day the met. A mail truck, pizza, bad wine well that would have to be slightly altered. It was perfect. He would even wear a paper bag over his head to reminder her of the first time they were introduced. He would never forget the intensity he felt the first time their eyes meet. It was from that moment on all thoughts of Rebecca disappeared and he knew he had found his other half.

'Dad you still there? Hello!'

'Seth you're a genius'

'Dad you're only noticing now I'm shocked'

'Ok son I have to go your mother will be over any minute we're going home to have lunch'

'Dad that's just too much information. I'II see you later'

'Bye'

Saturday night was going to be perfect it would take a lot of planning but Kirsten was worth it.

She entered his office and saw him deep in thought. It was times like these that she still felt weak at the knees just looking at him. Fair enough they had had their share of major troubles over the past two years but things seemed better then ever at the moment. It was worth it to hang in there. It would have been so easy to just have thrown in the towel last year after those few weeks of feeling abandoned but she knew she would have been left heartbroken for the rest of her life. Sandy was her life, no one knew her better. They had learned to read each other again. This summer even though it had been struck by the tragedy of Marissa's death had been the one of the happiest for her and Sandy. Since college they had never made so much of an effort to spend time together. They made sure they we're both in the kitchen together for breakfast, that was unless they both decided to forgo eating to spend time doing other activities in the bedroom. They met up for lunch almost everyday and spent the evening together. She knew that many couples as they got older grew apart because somewhere along the way they had chosen different interests. That was not the case with them however, it was as if they were twenty-two again. He would wind her up, she would challenge him, he would make her laugh and it would always end up in a big make out session that would on many occasion last throughout the night. Even Seth had commented on the fact that she looked so tired. She of course wasn't going to explain it was due to the things that his father did to her at night. Looking at him she knew that she would never stop loving him and that he had been her touchstone, her saviour all these years and that nothing was ever going to come in the way of them again. She would make sure of it.

She entered his office quietly, walked over to his desk and sat on his knee as his arms encircled her tiny waist.

'Hey don't know bout you but I'm starving' she commented as he began to kiss her.

'Oh you have no idea' he whispered as their kisses deepened

'Come on lets get out of here' as she grabbed his jacket throwing him a seductive glance.

'Right behind you baby' 

Yes Saturday night would be the night that Sandy Cohen would prove to the love of his life that she was his one in a million. Only one slight problem where the hell was he going to find a mail truck?


	2. Chapter 2

'Kirsten you know how much I would love to stay here the rest of the day, but I really…' She started to kiss him and the little motivation he had to get out bed left him in an instance.

'Well maybe I could you know' he uttered in between the kisses 'just'- kiss - 'work' – kiss – 'from home for the rest of the day'.

Kirsten stopped and smiled.

'Now that's an idea'.

The spent the rest of the afternoon basking in each others company each so relieved that the spark was still there after all this time, they were more in love then ever. They truly had never been happier. The troubles of the past two years seemed like a distant memory. They were Kandy again, the moral centre of the universe, the unbreakable force.

'You know Seth and Ryan are going away this weekend so it's just gonna be you and me at home'. He began to tickle her.

'Really? And what do you suggest we do keep ourselves occupied?'. She was teasing him now. Placing light kisses on his chest while both their bodies were entwined.

'Ah now that would be telling! But just to let you know I have a little thing which I like to call a Sandy Cohen one of a kind adventure planned'

'Ooooh I'm excited you never fail to deliver when you have one of them planned. What is it? Dinner, beach, come on tell me?'

'Nope'

'What kind of scale are we talking? Like are we going for something along the lines of when you decorated the room for Valentines because that was way up there on my list of favourites'

'Honey my lips are sealed'

She gazed up at him with puppy dog eyes knowing that he never could refuse her anything with that look. But he refused to divulge any information.

'Babe I am not saying a word. All I'II say is that you don't need to dress up. Any old thing will do. Anyway we were in the middle of something right?'

He turned her over so he was on top and began to trace kisses down her chest. 'But just to let you know it'II be unforgettable'. And with that the lost themselves in each other.

**Saturday Evening**

'Hey Mrs C. just wanted to let ya know the boys have landed and I knew they'd forget to ring so I thought I'd put your mind at ease'

'Thanks Summer at least I know there with someone responsible. You really have to come home and visit soon I miss having female support in a male dominated house'

'Don't worry I will. I gotta go though there just coming through arrivals but anyway enjoy tonight. Its gonna be a night to remember. All I can say is I hope Seth grows up to be half the romantic his Dad is'

'You know about whats happening too?'

'Oh yeah he rang me, needed to ask me my opinion on something.'

'Tell me Summer' Kirsten was dying on the inside.

'No can do, here gotta go. Love ya'

'Love you too sweetie'

Kirsten was getting excited again; she'd spent the past two days wondering what Sandy could possibly have planned. The boys had been just as tight lipped as Summer and it was killing her, she really hated surprises but she secretly knew Sandy would never disappoint. She reached the house and was taken aback to see there were no lights on even though Sandy's car was in the drive way.

She entered the hall and headed towards the bedroom calling his name. She stopped when she say the candles lining the stairway up to their room. As she got closer she noticed that each of the five steps had a rectangular box wrapped in red ribbon on it. After receiving no reply from Sandy she realised she was probably meant to open them in her absence. She at down on the first step and took the first box in her hand. The curiosity was killing as she unwrapped the first box and fingered through the tissue paper and there inside was what looked like some sort of letter. She began to read:

_To my dearest beautiful wife,_

_Tonight is our twenty third anniversary. Yes I know it's not our wedding anniversary (I won't be forgetting that date anytime soon don't worry, it is however the anniversary of the day I first laid eyes on your beautiful irreplaceable face. I shall never forget the moment I first saw you, even though I was wearing a brown paper bag (I know it wasn't the most inventive of Halloween costumes but it served it's purpose), you were the most perfect creature I had ever seen . It was from that moment, I like the rest of the male population on seeing you the first time fell for you, even after promising myself that I wasn't going to let anyone get close. From that fateful day you have bewitched me body and soul. You have challenged me and kept me honest and I am so grateful, and am the luckiest man alive because you choose to spend the rest of your life with me. Hopefully tonight will show you just a tiny fraction of the love and admiration I have for you! So continue on to box number two_

_(Now I know you don't really want to read a novel but I promise the next few are short) _

At this point Kirsten's heart was just melting, oozing all most. Any other man would just buy their wife expensive jewellery but only Sandy would go to this much effort to make her feel loved. God how had she found someone so perfect. All right, he drove her crazy sometimes, and there were times she had questioned his actions, but it was times like this that she realised what she had was so special, so unique that all the hardship and trouble they had faced over the years was worth it. She moved on to the next step.

_Do you remember the first time I said I love you? Well I do. I knew I had felt it a long time before I said it but I was afraid to tell you. I didn't want to scary you away, I was still in awe that you, the princess of Newport wanted to spend time with me, the poor struggling Jew from the Bronx. You were wearing that pink Berkeley jumper with jeans, and I remember we had decided to go for a walk down on the beach because we were both stressed over finals. I remember teasing you about your perfectionism and one thing lead to another I don't know how and I stumbled into you causing us both to fall in the water. You really were livid (you did that face you do, the 'Kirsten' as Seth calls it – you know what they say Mastercard- priceless) so you started to chase after me. I grabbed you and pulled you towards me. All I can remember was you looking more magnificent then ever, the sun was setting the wind was blowing your hair out of your face, it just seemed perfect and then I said it. I loved you then with all my heart and I still do now, more then ever._

Sandy was always such a charmer he would go just that extra mile longer then anyone else just to prove something. So when she opened the contents of the next box her heart just leapt. This time there was just a short note as the book spoke for itself.

_This amazing, spectacular masterpiece was compiled by Seth, Ryan and was edited by Summer outlining the wonderful romance of the Sandy and Kirsten._

The cover was a collage of pictures of them taken throughout the years. She began to flick through the book, astounded by its contents. He had kept them all, all the ticket stubs of things they had gone to see and pictures of places they had visited. Notes, postcards, stamps, little bits and pieces that each held a memory. She placed the book aside carefully, deciding that it would better if they looked at it together to recall each others memories. She continued on to the next box.

_Even though it was two years ago since Rebecca came back, I feel I never truly explained myself to you and I will always feel that you will never forgive me for making you think I cared more for her. I know it upsets you when she's mentioned but I feel this needs to be said. I remember you asking me once if I thought that we would still have ended up together even if Rebecca had never run away? Well the answer is yes. Fate brought us together. The minute I saw you I knew I had found my soul mate, my other half. I had never felt that with Rebecca. There was just this amazing intensity between you and me, we were complete opposites with nothing in common yet there wasn't enough time in the day for us. We always had something to talk about. You challenged me, argued with me like no other. You constantly kept me on my toes, urged me to prove myself. I have never questioned the choices I made. You showed me that I could find true love and restored my faith in it. I knew you would never leave me. When Rebecca came back last year it reminded me of the hurt I felt when she had left and it fazed me a bit. I acted in a terrible manner and I really hope someday you will forgive me for the pain I caused you over that time. But I just want you to know, I would choose you a thousand times, you were the girl who stole my heart at Berkeley, you are my one and only, the love of my life!_

The tears were streaming down her face at this point. Her mind was finally at complete ease after reading those words. She knew Sandy was sorry, but no matter what he said to her over the years about Rebecca she always felt so insecure. She felt that she would never live up to her, never be the perfect wife Rebecca could had been. But she had been wrong; Sandy loved her even though she was the opposite of what was intended for him. She wasn't his second choice. She was getting anxious now she wanted to see him so badly, kiss him, hold him, tell him she too worshiped him to the ground and was nothing without him. She quickly reached for the next:

_Finally all I want to say before we continue the evening is that I love you Kirsten, plain and simple no strings attached. I know it hasn't been perfect and I have failed you in many ways but I just want you to know I never regret any of the decisions I made about us being together. You are my constant, my touchstone, my life wouldn't be worth living if you weren't in it. This is my promise to you, that from this day on a will do my best to never let you down or make you feel abandoned again. You in the words of Mr. Barry White are my first, my last, my everything! So don't give up on me! _

_Yours for eternity Sandy_

Now the tears were really streaming down her face. It scared her almost to feel such raw emotion for somebody. There was only one box left, this was slightly smaller then the rest. She opened it slowly but to her confusion found another box slightly smaller inside. On opening this she found another box, she continued to unwrap until she was left with a box the size of a jewellery box. Then it registered:

'Oh my god'. She opened it and there in front of her was a platinum white gold engagement ring. It was only then she noticed Sandy coming towards her, stopping to get down on one knee infront of her.

'My darling Kirsten, please will you marry me for the second time so I can prove to you again and again just how important and special you are to me….'

**Your gonna have to see what happens in the next chapter! Apologies if anyone finds this too over the top, I just thought it would be a cute idea. Please review if you have time!**


	3. Chapter 3

'Of course. Oh Sandy only you would do this' she launched forward into his arms, never wanting to let go.

'So it's a good surprise?'

'It's a good surprise'. She kissed him passionately, trying to show him all the feelings she felt for him.

'Come on' he grabbed her hand and led her into the bedroom. Everything was pitch black and all the blinds we're down.

'Open the patio doors'

Kirsten was really confused now. What was he up to? But she obliged him anyway. She opened the doors and her heart all most stopped. There were white fairy lights twinkling everywhere and rose petals scattered all across the patio and in the pool. But what was more amazing then everything else was the mail truck that stood in the middle of the garden.

'Sandy you didn't' she was speechless. She had been impressed when he had decorated their bedroom on Valentines Day but this didn't compare. She really was a hopeless romantic, no wonder he had swept her off her feet. All she could do was turn around to face him, tears in her eyes and take his face in her hands, placing the softest of kisses on his lips.

'You did this all for me?'

'Well your worth. I thought you know we could have done dinner in the Archers, but what could be more romantic then a re-enactment of our first date'

She turned around in his arms and took the scene all in. It was just so beautiful.

'You know I don't think Seth would be to happy if he saw this' she giggled.

'Oh he knows kinda he just thinks we're gonna use the truck for dinner and bedtime reading. Anyway he should take note, he might learn a few things from the master'. He started to kiss her neck and she shivered under his touch.

'So if this is meant to be our first date all over again does that mean there's a pizza in there waiting for me? Cos you know I'm starving'

'Really' he lead her towards the truck.

'You have no idea'

She stepped inside and again her heart melted. He had laid the table exactly how she remembered it, candlesticks and all. It was hard to believe that time could go by so quickly. She remembered ever detail of their Berkeley days together, how could she not she replayed them in her head for long enough. They had met at a Halloween party, he had a bag over his head she was cat woman- an unbeatable combination. They hit it off immediately. They say love is tough when your young, but for them it wasn't. There was no should I act cool? Pretend I'm not interested. For them both they were so at ease with each other. They spent that first night talking about everything and anything, Amazed that they could find someone the total opposite of themselves with nothing in common so fascinating. She had never met anyone like him before, he felt the same. She was way out of his league yet she seemed not to even care. She remembered at the end of that night he kissed her lightly goodbye and her knees turned to jelly. They say you just know when you have found that one person that's meant for you. Well at that moment she knew.

They sat down at the small make shift table. He served the pizza she poured the water. They spent the following hour reminiscing over memories. They're first stupid fight, their first I love you, first film they had gonna to see, romantic encounters, times when they had sex in the craziest of places, first impressions of each other. They had that ongoing banter where Sandy would tease her and she would always have a comeback – keeping him on his toes as she always said.

'How do you expect me ever to be mad at you after you do something like this for me?' she joked.

'Well you deserve it' he replied and then went serious all of a sudden 'You know Kirsten I really do mean it you know, I'm sorry about the Rebecca thing and the hospital project. I don't know what happened I just …'. She could see the genuine guilt in his eyes and so she silenced him with a kiss and then pulled away.

'Sandy, I'm not going to lie you really hurt me when Rebecca came back, and then I did feel like you abandoned me for a bit when you got in way over your head with the project thing. It was partly my fault I just felt lost when the boys left and then I had to go to rehab leaving you to pick up the pieces. But we got through it, you and me against the world right? I wasn't going to give up after all this time. And look at us now we're better, happier then ever right?' she gazed into his eyes displaying all the love she had for him.

'Right and your certainly sexier then ever'. That made her laugh.

'Just promise that nothing will ever come between us again and that if cracks do start appearing we glue them back immediately. Deal?' she reached for his hand, entwining their fingers.

'Deal'. He held her tight, feeling her heart beat against his.

'You Kirsten are the love of my life' She pulled away slightly with that mischievous look in her eyes.

'Oh yeah? You gonna prove it?' and with that he lifted her up and headed towards the back of the truck.

'Oh baby just you wait'

Who would have thought years ago when they made love that first time in the back of his mail truck they would be doing the exact same thing twenty three years later!

**So finito! Hope you liked. Review and let me know what you think! There is a serious lack of Kandy stories at the mo so y'all should start writing. I know it's really hard to find the time though!**


End file.
